At'rem Antari
At'rem "Rem" Antari is a Miraluka Jedi Knight with the Enclave of the Jedi. Currently, he serves as one of the Peacekeepers on the Council. Early Life At'rem was born in a small community on Alpheridies to loving parents and a younger brother. He was named according to a long-running family tradition: the use of "At'" in the beginning of a name to signify the family heritage. As a child, it was difficult to live around At'rem. He often broke rules, getting himself into skirmishes with other children, wandering into places he shouldn't and taking things that were not his. No matter how many times At'rem got caught, he was often left without punishment. As he got older, his community began to feel smaller and smaller as reports of the war between the Empire and the Republic got more and more graphic. They didn't stop At'rem from imagining a life as a hero of the Republic but, understanding his limitations, instead he turned his eyes to life on Alpherides and got into the habit of swindling the soldiers for credits, convincing them to take bets with terrible odds. He spent nights at the local cantina with the soldiers stationed planet-side and those moving on to further planets. One particularly loud group of soldiers were furious after a night costing them hundreds of credits to At'rem's slick talking. Several drinks into their evening, At'rem said something that he really should not have. It only took a dozen seconds for them to overpower At'rem. They took Rem to their commanding officer, a Kel Dor Jedi named Master Nym Vo'Cun. Rem tried to talk his way out of the situation, and while he calmed the soldiers down in his moment of panic, the Jedi felt something very peculiar: At'rem had used the force. Vo'Cun was fascinated that someone entirely without training in the force would so naturally lean on it for persuasion. Vo'Cun's own padawan had only recently become a knight but Vo'Cun already was ready to take another padawan and he had chosen. Travel to the Jedi With the Kel Dor's permission, At'rem left with Master Vo'Cun in the middle of the night, leaving a note on his datapad thanking his family for everything they had given him. Vo'Cun wished to see At'rem taught in the ways of the Jedi. Unfortunately, At'rem and Vo'Cun never made it - the shuttle was hit by an Imperial patrol and heavily damaged. From the wreckage, At'rem was recovered by a squadron from the Republic along with the body of Master Vo'Cun. His injuries were severe, a burn to much of his body including his face, fractured bones and some minor cuts and scrapes. He spent several days in Kolto, entirely unaware of the death of his prospective master. When he emerged, the funeral for his master had already taken place. After following the Jedi, even for such a short time, At'rem was lost. He considered his chances of being a Jedi to be over with the death of Vo'Cun. When one of the officers approached him, a lightsaber in his hand, At'rem was unsure of what to expect. The officer, a good friend of Master Vo'Cun, said that it was his wish that his saber be passed to his padawan should he die. At'rem tried to refuse the saber. He was no padawan yet. The officer did not take no as an answer. He accepted the saber but made no plans to continue the training. Instead he made a personal appeal to the officers of the ship, offering to learn everything there is about diplomacy. It could not have come at a better time either, as the Infinite Empire descended upon the galaxy, crushing the might of both the Republic and the Empire. At'rem became influential after the initial fighting had died down, securing ceasefires and temporary alliances between Imperials and Republic soldiers. He spent several years on small planets across the galaxy, including a notable time spent on Voss trying to secure an alliance, though never getting far. He arranged for a dozen prisoner swaps, twice as many temporary ceasefires and once even convinced a Zakuulan saboteur to leave a Republic base camp. Rem was hesitant as his tour came to a close, wanting to try and find a way into the Jedi Order but knowing that it was unlikely he'd ever get far. He had dreams of Master Vo'Cun during the last night of his tour. Taking that as a sign, he pursued his journey, using his connections to talk with the Enclave of Jedi to seek training. Life as a Jedi Finding a master At'rem completed several of the Enclave's classes before he was finally able to find a master that met his desire for power and prestige. He approached Master Taysobi Ayser and requested that he become his master. Master Ayser accepted him as his padawan and his training as a Jedi finally began. Early missions At'rem was eager for his first missions, taking on every mission that he could. At'rem's inability to focus and his excitement was the cause of many minor injuries during the early missions and he often ended up in the med bay after several of his missions. The Elites At'rem was on the mission to Makeb facing the 'air demon'. While attempting to talk the Elite down, he was not prepared for the elite to strike. At'rem was hit by one of the Elite's concussive blasts of wind and had to be taken to the med bay to repair many of the broken and fractured bones. He spent several weeks recovering in the med bay before he was cleared for action by Barlinna and the medical staff. During the mission with the water demon on Rishi, At'rem was targeted by the creature, being masked by the moving water. A grappling tether was wound around his feet as the Elite dragged him around on a speeder. With the Jedi trying to find a calculated approach to defeating the Elite, At'rem was nearly killed as his rebreather was reaching its limit and beginning to filter water into his mask. This has created a lasting uncertainty of water and a significant fear of drowning. Finding a saber crystal At'rem has tried for several weeks to find a saber crystal of his own. However, despite help from members of the council, his master and his fellow knights and padawans, At'rem has been unable to focus on the pull of a single crystal. To this day, he uses the purple crystal that was given to him by his former master, Jedi Master Vo'Cuun. The Unifier Main article: The Unifier. At'rem was present on a mission to recover a Sith holocron. He was the first to touch the holocron and, unknowingly, harboured the essence of the sith lord known as the Unifier. At'rem resisted the Unifier for several weeks, but the corrupting voice in his head was slowly chipping away at his willpower. Eventually, At'rem relented to the Unifier, following the advice and orders of the sith lord. This led At'rem to seek the second sith holocron created by the Unifier: the Holocron of Cleansing Silence. It was At'rem's hope to use the holocron to render the Jedi and the Sith unable to harness and perceive the force, seeing it as a weapon. This led At'rem to try to convince his fellow members of the Enclave to join him, though unsuccessful in showing him how dependent they are on the force. He left the Jedi behind on Ilum, joining his followers in the Disfavoured. At'rem and the Unifier took a pupil, Siraian, after abducting him to use as collateral to ensure Sateema's cooperation. Ascendance to Knight At'rem completed all of his trials, though it took him longer than many other padawans. Immediately after achieving the rank of knight, At'rem was offered a position on the Council, taking the role of Peacekeeper of the Enclave. Category:Enclave Category:Jedi Category:Player character Category:The Unifier Category:Player Character - Jedi